Goodbye and Hello: Down the Road
by emmybaby
Summary: Three years after finding Kate alive in Seattle things are finally going back to normal. Kind of anyway. TATE FLUFF Sequel to Goodbye and Hello I do not own anything Caution catholic school girl attire may be worn in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to add another chapter to this story. It's a sequel to my little one-shot Goodbye and Hello. Since we all love Tate and wish there was a better ending to their story here is a little more fluff and adventure for them.**

**I don't own anything except the first 9 seasons on DVD **

**Characters- Tony DiNozzo and Caitlyn Todd**

**Goodbye and Hello-Down the Road**

**Kate's POV**

Three years ago today I saw him again for the first time in years. He stood their talking on his cell phone to a Woman named Ziva David. You see he was working a case in Seattle Washington the city I had moved to a few years prior to that day. The FBI had supposedly put me in the Witness Protection Program, only it was a lie to help capture Ari.

When we got back to DC on a separate flight from the others Tony took me straight to his apartment where I was completely shocked to find a small twin bed. In all the years that I knew Tony I had never once been to his place and I always thought he had the company of a woman. "I have never brought a woman here before." He had told me.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

I heard him arguing with Abby over his disappearing act but was grateful he was keeping me a secret for now. Seeing Abby was the one thing I was dreading the most. Ducky however has been fully aware of the entire situation since the beginning. Although like me he believed I was in the program to keep me safe.

When I did finally go into NCIS and see Abby she slapped me across the face in anger before engulfing me in the biggest hug ever. I gripped her back tightly holding on for dear life. After all Abby is and has been my best friend for such a long time. I didn't end up getting a position back at NCIS like I had hoped but I should have known that I would be replaced and Director Vance is not the nicest guy ever. In fact he scares the hell out of me. The day I went into the office for the first time since coming back I only had the chance to see Abby and Ducky before being taken up to see Vance. I was hoping to meet Ziva however I have yet to actually meet her. Every time I go in to see Tony or Gibbs or even Abby she is out doing something. Today I walk into the building with the places to finally talk to Ziva. It has been three years after all. McGee and Abby have told me about the tension between her and Tony. I moved in with Tony when I got back, he had taken me to see my family and when he picked me up and we got back he had a normal size bed.

"Hello?" I said to the woman sitting at my old desk. Finally she is in here.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Kate Todd, you must be Ziva?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kate I have heard so much about you." She said in her accent.

"Can we talk for a few minutes please?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

"Of course." She replied.

We walked over to the window and I looked out at the Potomac. "Did anything ever happen between you and Tony?"

"Nothing un-professional."

"You like him though?"

"I like him as a co-worker but nothing more. You know it has been three years since you came back why now?"

"Every time I have tried to come and speak to you, it has been a fight to get in touch with you. I only wanted to meet you, I see you fit in well with the team and I wanted to say thank you for keeping them from going crazy."

"Yes well I didn't do it for you."

"I know that."

"KATE!" Abby squealed from behind me. I whirled around to face her. It took awhile for Abby to warm up to the fact that I am alive and she was pissed for such a long time.

"Hey." I replied going over to hug my best friend. "So you ready for our spa weekend?"

"I was born ready." She replied, I burst out laughing. She linked her arm with mine and we started to walk away when Ziva spoke again.

"Spa weekend?"

"Yeah Kate and I go to the spa every two months." Abby told her.

"I see." She responded sitting back down in her chair.

"Would you like to come Ziva?" I asked her, it would be nice to get to know her better. She is a major part of my old team after all.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Ziva it'll be fun you can tell me all about the case you worked with tony where you went undercover as married assassins or something like that. You can also tell me why your brother wanted to kill me." I could see the guilt written all over her face as she powered down her computer and grabbed her backpack from the floor beside her desk. My desk.

**Tony's POV**

"So Kate lives with you now?" McGee questioned as I pulled up outside his apartment building before work.

"Yeah she decided to leave Abby's place, and since we are you know dating now it's a good logical step."

"Yeah I know it's just good and logical relationship steps aren't really something I ever thought would describe you Tony."

"Ha-ha McGoo."

"I am glad you too have finally gotten your act together with your relationship. I mean we could all see it back before… you know… It was just a matter of time." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Even Gibb's could see it." He replied. "So Abby and Kate are going to the Spa again?"

"Yeah they say it helps them relax and keep connected or something. Last time Rachel went with them."

"Well that means it's guys weekend." He stated.

"What do you propose we do McHappy?"

"Get Gibbs and go fishing or to a bar."

"Gibbs will prefer the fishing." I told him, knowing our boss would not want to go to a bar.

"We can always ask him." I shook my head and kept going, the rest of the trip shared in silence. We arrived at headquarters pretty fast seeing as it was Saturday traffic. "Boss, where is Ziva?"

"Spa weekend. Jen went too."

"Really all four of them together, at a spa?" I asked slightly scared

"Yup. We also got the weekend off.

The weekend took forever to end, I was anxiously awaiting Kate's arrival back at the apartment. "Tony?" I heard her call out as the door opened and closed lightly.

"In here?" I called back. I heard her light footsteps on the hardwood floors slowly approaching the kitchen. I spun around to face her as she appeared in the doorway. "Hey." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey."

"How was the spa?"

"It was great, Ziva is really nice."

"Yeah. So I am super stoked that you are home now."

"Yea, what are you gonna do."

I leaned down a whispered in her ear, a smile appeared on her face from ear to ear. "Really. Well what are you waiting for." I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I carried her over to the bed room where our new king sized bed with satin sheets sat. Laying her down I hovered over her kissing down her jaw, her neck, over her chest. I pulled her shirt over her head as she unbuttoned my jeans. "I love you." She mumbled as she pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you too."

The next morning I woke up next to the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Her head resting on the pillow next to mine, snoring lightly. I quietly got out of bed and made my way into the sun lit kitchen and began making breakfast. Carrying it into the bed room I set it on the dresser as Kate began to stir. "Good morning babe." I said sitting next to her.

"Morning." She grumbled. "Smells good."

"Bacon and egg's just the way you like them." I said bringing the tray over. She sat up and breathed in deep and began to dig in. I grabbed my own breakfast and sat next to her.

"So…"

"Somethin on your mind Kate?"

"My parents called yesterday when I was driving home."

"Okay."

"They want to officially meet you, in a bring home the boyfriend kinda way."

"Oh um okay, I have never done the meet the parents thing before."

"Will come with me to Indiana?"

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Of course." I sat back and stared at the ceiling. What has happened to me, when did I become this guy. This likeable, homey, romance novel guy. Is it all for Kate, or because of Kate? Either way I think I am happy. I never thought I could be this guy. The one who works hard to bring home the bacon and come home to a beautiful woman waiting for me. The one who worry's and thinks about someone else happiness ahead of my own. I like the new me, as weird as it is to be that family guy I look forward to being him. I just now realize that I want a family. I want to marry Kate and I want us to have a kid or two and I want a little dog and maybe a cat or something. I want the life that Gibbs had before Shannon and Kelly died.

I want to marry Caitlin Todd.

**Kate's POV**

We packed up our bags the next day and began our trek to the airport. Last night was magical, I mean Tony had I had slept together many times before since I came back from Witness Protection but there was something about last night, the way he touched me, the way his kisses caressed my skin. I never thought of him like this before, he was always the sarcastic, chauvinistic, arrogant jerk who loved to push my buttons. But now, now he is the man of my dreams. I am actually excited for my parents to meet him. I know they met briefly at my funeral but now it's different. Once landed we picked up our rental car and drove the 45 minutes to my parents home on the far side of the city.

"Mom, Dad?" I called out as I entered the living room. "We're here."

"Oh Katie, my darling." My mother said rushing out of the kitchen. My father hot on her heels. "Welcome home sweetheart. God I will never get used to the fact that my little angel is alive and can come and see us." She breathed.

"Darlin let Katie get settled before going crazy." My father told her as he came around to give me a quick hug.

"I thought you hated being called Katie?" Tony said aloud. My parents looked at him like he was crazy.

"Only back when you used to call me that." I looked at him and smiled. "I was trying to bug you."

"I called you Katie to bug you."

"I know."

"It didn't work?"

"Nope not at all. It was a valiant effort though." We all moved to sit in the front room. "Dad, Mom this is Tony, you may remember him."

"Yes. Thank you for the things you said at Caitlin's funeral. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Like I said she was my best friend and I was lost when she died."

"You said I was your best friend?" I looked at him shocked.

"Well yeah, we spent pretty much all our time together, working or not."

"Can I talk to you for a minute DiNozzo?" My father asked him. The two stood up and went out the patio door into the back yard.

**Tony's POV**

"Everything alright sir?"

"My daughter used to call and complain about you all the time you know that."

"I'm not surprised."

"It however wasn't all bad. She liked you I could tell. I'm not sure she knew it though." He told me.

"Sir, I know that she told you I was a player, and I used to hang out with many different woman. But I love your daughter. I want to be the guy that can make her the happiest in the entire world. I would like your permission to marry Kate." I said to him pulling a small black box from my front pocket and opening it up to him. "This was my mother's ring."

"You have my permission Anthony. Now your mom doesn't miss her ring?"

"My mom passed away when I was 8. In her will she gave it to me and told me only to give it to the woman who makes me a better person, who I love more than my own life and who will make me the happiest. I want to give it to Kate."

"I am sorry about your mom Tony, I know how hard it is to lose someone when you're so young."

"I think its part of the reason I was the way I was, the partying and the women. I think I was afraid of trusting someone and then losing them too. I know how it feels to lose Kate and I never want to go through that again but I know because of it that life is so precious and important and I don't want to waste anymore time without her. I think it's time to live that apple pie kinda life and I would love to share it with Kate.

"How you gonna do it?"

"I am going to take her to France next month."

"You know she will be fine with a restaurant, she doesn't need it to be French fancy."

"I know but she used to talk about France all the time and I think it will be a good vacation proposal or not."

"Good luck son. I can see you will make my little girl very happy.

**Kate's POV**

We got back to DC and made our way back to the apartment. I quietly made my way into the bedroom and pulled the small bag from my suitcase. Back at my room in my parent's house I kept all of my old school uniforms. I quickly changed into my short plaid skirt and the white top. I placed my hair in flirty pigtails with ribbons and decided after one more check in the mirror to call Tony into the room.

"Tony?" I yelled out seductively

"Yeah?" He hollered back.

"Can you please come in here. I have something I need to talk to you about." I heard his heavy footsteps on the hardwood before the door creaked open. I stood in a cute come hither way and almost peed laughing when his jaw practically hit the floor. "Well, what do you think?" He moved quickly and scooped me up into his arms and spun me around kissing my lips feverishly.

"I think you are trying to kill me." He mumbled as he lay me down on the bed. He stared down at me adoration all over his face. Happiness. Pure happiness.

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this little sequel. I am planning one or two more chapters to complete this. Please review and let me know what you think **

**Emmybaby**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV

The flight to France seemed to go on forever, I just wanted to get there and enjoy everything the city has to offer with Kate. "Calm down Tony, only a few more minutes." Kate said trying not to laugh at me. The plane was descending and I was getting antsy. I called last week and set up with the Eifel tower restaurant for a romantic date night at the top of the tower. No one else since I booked it for after hours. The plane finally landed and we deplaned pretty much last. "It's so beautiful Tony." She squealed. The look on her face made my heart melt. This whole trip was a perfect idea.

It only took about a half hour to get to the hotel, we decided to stay in and order room service. Tomorrow night was the big night. The ring in my pocket weighed heavily, a part of me just wants to ask her while the other part want to go through with my whole plan. "So tomorrow can we go to the louver?"

"Of course, the museum tomorrow exploring the next, whatever you want to do." She smiled brightly at me.

We cuddled for the rest of the evening.

The day in the Louver was like magic, I never thought I would actually enjoy the art but I did. Kate seemed to be walking on air the whole time. We had lunch by the river and watched a few street performers.

But now it's time for dinner. "room service again?" she questioned me.

"Nope better."

We walked up to the booth at the tower. "Tony they are closed."

"DiNozzo." I told the lady who ushered us into the elevator and took us up to the top.

"Tony, what is going on?"

"Dinner at the top." I smiled widely at her.

"You did all this for me?" She exclaimed as we were seated at the small table with the single rose and candle.

"I would do anything for you Katie." We ate our dinner with small talk, desert came around and I knew my moment was now. I stood from the table and walked over to look off the side of the tower. The view was amazing all the lights of the city could be seen from here. She stood up and came to stand beside me.

"You okay Tony?"

"Perfect." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. "I am right where I want to be, with you. It doesn't matter where we are or what we have as long as we are together we can face the world."

"Why did you never show this side of yourself before?"

"Rule number 12, I wanted you to see me for a player so we would never have to face Gibb's and his rule." She laughed at my childish behaviour.

"I see." I turned to face her and stared straight into her eye before placing the most passionate kiss I could muster onto her waiting lips. I got down on one knee and looked up at her, her eyes were shinning like diamonds, I could hear her breath hitch in her throat. "Tony."

"Kate, from the day we met I knew you were the one, I wasn't able to show you or tell you for such a long time and I regret that because I love you so much and we wasted so much time being insane. When I thought I had lost you forever I thought I would die, all I wanted was to see you smile again. You are the love of my life, my mother gave me this..." I said pulling the old fashioned ring from my chest pocket. "...and she told me to only give it to the one woman who could make me the happiest. My one true love is the only person who gets this ring and I would be honored if you would wear it. Caitlin Todd will you marry me?"

"YES... YES... YES." She yanked me up from the ground after I placed the ring on her finger and threw her arms around my neck. I swung her around and around as we kissed.

This is happiness

**I know its super duper short but I hope you all like. A wedding is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who is ready for a Tate Wedding….**

**KATES POV**

"The dress it's wrong, it's all wrong Rachel." I cried as I studied myself in the full length mirror only two hours before I was set to walk down the aisle to meet Tony and the rest of our life together.

"Kate what's wrong about it? The dress looks amazing and it looks great on you." And she was right, the dress is beautiful it is a pure white lacy strapless that hugs right down to my hips and then flares out into a gorgeous mess of lace and tulle. Maybe I am just panicking about nothing.

"I don't know, I um what if Tony hates it, what if it's too much, what if it's not enough." I began to take big deep breaths.

"Caitlin Anna Marie Todd Tony will love whatever you wear whether it's this or jeans or smart-suite you wear to work. Hell even if you went naked he would be happy."

"He… Never mind. You think I look okay?"

"I think you look amazing Kate." Rachel told me with a huge smile. I sat down in the chair and let my mind wander to other happy times in my life as the stylist worked on my hair and makeup. Rachel sat in her lavender cocktail dress over by the bay window staring out at the people gathered to witness this amazing day.

Two hours later and I was standing at the start of the aisle just inside the door's of the amazing Hampton home owned by Tony's father. The music was playing and my dad was standing beside me holding my arm. "You ready pumpkin." He asked me a single tear unshed in his eye.

"As ready as I'll ever be daddy. I love him so much." I knew I didn't need to tell my father this last bit as he already knows my feelings for Tony but I cant seem to help myself. The music picked up and we began our walk towards the aisle. There he stood, tall and handsome, the sun making his dark blond hair shimmer. His suite; pristine; his stance; perfect. This day; perfect.

We reached the alter, my father handed me over to Tony telling him to take good care of me and to make sure to never hurt me. The catholic priest I had requested began the ceremony.

… "Is there anyone who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace?" A hushed silence filled the great lawn a bird chirped in the distance singing their songs.

"I object." Came an accented voice, everyone turned in the direction of the house. There stood my worst nightmare. One I had thought dead for many years. They told me she killed him. "Caitlin Todd my darling, I see you have come back."

"How the hell are you alive Haswari?" Tony spat from his place beside me. I moved as close to him as I could knowing my future husband would protect me from harm.

"Well they sent my sister to kill me and we sure made it look good, huh Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs stood from his seat in the front row and stared coldly I presume at the man who had attempted to murder me.

"Security." McGee said into a walkie he had kept on his belt. "Please escort this man out of the grounds and have him transported to FBI headquarters."

"Agent McGee you are going to have security throw me out. Well I just need to say my piece then I will leave willingly." Everyone was silent.

"Caitlin, my dear I do not understand why you are so frightened of me, I have never actually harmed you. I have been searching for you for years. I want to take you away to the home I have built for us. My sister told me when you returned it was a very grand day."

"Stay away from her or I will kill you myself." Tony hollered. I noticed a small gun on Ari's side, hidden so most couldn't see it. I pulled my own side arm from under my skirt and pointed it directly at him. Shocked gasps escaped the large congregation of wedding goers.

"I will never go anywhere with you, my home and my heart is here. I hate you. Now you have three seconds to leave before I pull this trigger and by god as my witness no one will arrest me for it, you tried to kill me and Gerald and countless others, you are a terrorist and a murderer. You deserve to die."

"Amen." The priest said from behind her.

"I'm going." He turned to leave, the guard grabbing him and hauling him off. I turned Tony who still looked very shaken.

"It's okay, he is gone." I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you okay to continue or do you want to change the day?" He asked me, the beautiful smooth look he wears returning to his face.

"I'm good to keep going, I want to be your wife." We both turned to the priest and smiled.

"Well that was quiet the event, how about we continue and forget all that." He looked out at the crowd who still wore stunned expressions.

… "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony leaned in close and kissed me like he has never kissed me before which of course made me blush. "Everyone I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo"

The crowd went wild with cheers as Tony and I bolted down the aisle towards the main house. We decided to stay here for our honeymoon to save money to buy a house.

"Well we did it Tony, we are married. Oh my god I can't believe we are married." I laughed. He picked me up and spun me around.

"You Caitlin DiNozzo have made me the happiest man alive. I can't wait to start our life together. But first we must party, everyone is downstairs waiting for us." I smiled my biggest smile at him, nothing was going to get me down, not even Ari Haswari.

We met all of our friends and family down in the ballroom. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy and his wife Breena, and so many others. It was the most magical night ever.

"Tony it's your turn to get her." I said shoving my pillow over my head to drown out the cries of our 4 month old daughter Kelly. I heard Tony's shuffling as he made his way out of our bedroom in the three story 4 bedroom 3 and a half bath house we purchased last year in Georgetown down the hall and into the light green nursery. Gibbs had built all the furniture for the room and helped Tony paint.

In honour of Gibbs we decided to name our first daughter Kelly, after his little girl who had been killed long ago. He cried. I had never seen Gibbs show emotion like that and I was really shocked. He was there waiting in the lobby when I had her. Tony and I were honored to be allowed to use her name.

Our life was perfect. We had everything we ever wanted. The FBI managed to get rid of Ari for good, Ziva was never heard from again, I decided to become a stay at home mom while Tony continued to work for NCIS. Life was amazing.

**Thank you everyone who has read this story and the one preceding it. Please keeping reading and reviewing I love hearing what you all think.**

**Emmybaby**


End file.
